Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony)
Rainbow Dash is a Zhu Zhu Pony Appearance: she has moderate cerise eyes and a pale, light grayish cerulean coat. Her mane and tail are brilliant amaranth, brilliant vermilion, pale, light grayish olive, moderate harlequin, moderate cerulean and moderate purple. She is a pegasus. Bio: Capable and athletic, Rainbow Dash lives for adventure! When any problem should arise that involves traveling to distant lands or dealing with a magical, mysterious beast, Rainbow is the first to volunteer! Brave and bold, anypony who has ever seen this rainbow-haired Pegasus in the air has been left in jaw-dropped awe of her speed, agility, and well, her confidence. She's quite positive she's the fastest Pegasus pony alive, and truth be told, she probably is. Yes, she's a bit proud, and a bit mischievous, and often lazy for somepony obsessed with speed, but when the chips are down, and danger is a-brewing, Rainbow Dash always, always comes through, proving time and time again that she is a true hero! Rainbow Dash's greatest, all-consuming passion in life is to fly – FAST! Anyone who has ever seen this rainbow-haired pegasus in the air can't help but notice her speed, agility, and her confidence. Capable and athletic, Rainbow Dash lives for adventure. One day, Rainbow Dash just knows she'll earn a position on the elite aerial-acrobatic team, the Wonderbolts! But beyond ambition, Rainbow Dash is known for being absolutely loyal to her friends! Rainbow Dash lives for adventure! Whenever there's a problem that involves danger, distant lands, and mysterious beasts, she's the first to help. She's bold. She's brave. She's also a bit proud and mischievous -- but wouldn't you be too if you were the fastest Pegasus around? Rainbow Dash is her name and adventure is her game! A true hero, this rainbow-haired Pegasus pony is as fast as they come, flying through the air with jaw-dropping speed! Athletic, brave and confident, she is also a bit mischievous - and always first on the scene wherever danger is at hand. Whether traveling to distant lands or taking on mystery and magic, this pretty pony is ready to fasten her seatbelt for the adventure of a lifetime! Representing the Element of Loyalty, she is charged with keeping the weather. Her dream is to one day join the Wonderbolts. This strong mare lives for adventure! Rainbow Dash is the first to volunteer for a dangerous task, the fastest pony in Ponyville and a true pony hero! RAINBOW DASH has one great all-consuming passion in life: to fly—FAST!!! Anypony who has ever seen this rainbow-haired Pegasus from Cloudsdale in the air has been in awe of her speed, agility, and confidence. Even in her youth, Rainbow was a fantastic flier, achieving what no other Pegasus had before—the Sonic Rainboom, a rainbow that shot out behind her like a jet stream! When any problem, big or small, arises, this aspiring Wonderbolt is the first to volunteer to save the day. Despite the mischief she causes, her friends are happy to have her around when danger is a-brewing, as Rainbow Dash proves time and time again that she is a true hero and a true friend. Make way for Rainbow Dash! No, seriously, get out of the way—'RAINBOW DASH IS COMING THROUGH!' As the number-one flier in all Equestria, Rainbow Dash rules the skies as the Pegasus pony supreme. Without her, who'd make sure the weather was awesome all the time? But Rainbow Dash's skills weren't always astounding. Learning to focus on her strengths and not her weaknesses took a while. With the help of her friends, as well as her fellow Wonderbolts, Rainbow Dash is as competitive and self-confident as ever. Got an aerial challenge? She's ready for it! She'll even throw in a dollop of sass for good measure. RAINBOW DASH has one great passion: flying—FAST! Anypony who has ever seen this rainbow-haired Pegasus Pony in the air has been in awe of her speed, agility, and confidence. She's always up for a challenge and meets every adventure head on. Despite her love for stirring up mischief, Rainbow Dash proves time and time again that she is a true hero and a true friend. Rainbow Dash represents the Element of Loyalty! Gender: female Animal: pegasus Birthmark: cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt Nicknames: Dashie, RD, Dash, Speedy, Rainbow Crash, Rainbow Wobble, Rainbow "Danger" Dash, Rainbow "Professionalism" Dash, Zapp, Captain Awesome, Dynamic Dash, Forthright Filly, Reading Rainboom, Care Mare, Rainbkw Fash, Rainbows "The Best Flyer There Ever Was" Dash, Rainbows, Daring Dash, The Dashinator, Blue Begonia, Miss Dash 'Bow, Dashinator, Rainbow Flash, The Dash, Rainbow Smash, Dashie-kins, Professor Egghead, Rd (The Periodic Table of My Little Pony) Relatives: Bow Hothoof (father) and Windy Whistles (mother) Category:Zhu Zhu Pets characters fanmade Category:Zhu Zhu Ponies fanmade Category:Zhu Zhu Ponies: My Little Pony Category:Horses Category:Magical Zhu Zhu Pets Category:Flying Zhu Zhu Pets fanmade Category:Female characters fanmade